Black Mists and Emerald Green
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Before LOTR, Merry and Pippin, a dark figure and my idea of the Old Forrest, little hurtcomfort and humor too
1. The Beginning

_Hey folks, _

_I read a couple of cool Merry/Pippin stories and started to think about writing one of my own. I love this brotherly interaction between the two Hobbit´s. Well, I hope you´ll like my story. I tried very hard to make it cute, exciting and Merry/Pippin – like._

_I don´t have to mention that J.R.R. Tolkien is the "father" of the characters... and I don´t do this for money. Just for fun and for the great folks that write here..._**_~Key_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Black Mists and Emerald Green**

He was angry. With stomping footsteps he walked down the corridor. Promising himself he would kill the lad if he could get his fingers around his throat. As he walked by one of the supply-rooms he could hear a small laughter coming from inside. ´Gottcha!´ he thought, smiling wickedly. With all his might he pushed open the door and blurted: "Peregrin" the rest of the name he called was drowned in a loud banging and clatter. Flour filled the air, making it almost impossible to breath. His nose began to itch and his eyes to sting. ´What the hell´ he thought, then it hit him. "Pepper!" he exclaimed, starting to cough. A gentle touch, almost as a breeze on his leg let him crouch down. He would get this little brat for this. But his hands just grabbed thin air. 

Pippin's eyes stringed and he had to sneeze permanently. But he couldn't stop grinning all way down to the creek. As he arrived, he firstly drank a couple handful of water, washed his face, then sat down and tried to get himself comfortable. His feet dangling in the water, he closed his eyes and relaxed. ´Stupid Brandybuck´ he thought. Merry´s face was nothing but priceless as he grabbed into his pockets this morning, feeling it was filled with honey, ´Still stupid Brandybuck, trying to frame me of eating the last piece of pie. His own fault he got sticky fingers.´ He couldn't help but start laughing again. "Stupid Brandybuck!" he muttered. 

He hated to stay at Brandy Hall in the summer. It was boring. He wasn't allowed to stray through the land as back home. He had to stay near his uncle's hole, being baby-sat by his older cousin. Pippin sighed. "PIPPIN!" The voice of his cousin sounded nothing but furious. "Bring your filthy little throat up here so I can strangle you!" 

A fit of sneezing interrupted Merry´s never-ending cursing. As he eventually finished he could see the little rat standing down at the creek, grinning merrily. ´THIS-IS-IT!´ he thought and started for his young cousin.

Pippin saw his cousin starting to chase after him. ´Stupid Brandybuck!´ he grinned. He knew that it wasn't a match to beat Merry in running. He was a strong and fast runner and he had to be. A lot of the older ones back home loved to push around the smaller and weaker. Pippin had to learn early that you either run or give in. So he jumped over the creek and dashed into the bushes on the other side. He could hear a splashing sound and some more cursing from Merry, as he worked himself deeper into the dark forest. "STOP!" Merry cried as he saw him vanishing through the bushes. Pippin almost started to laugh. He wasn't going to stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC..... I hope ;)


	2. Into the woods

__

Hey all,

okay, I know the chapters are kinda short, but I just want to keep the episodes. Maybe I change my mind and put a bigger chappy online tomorrow. Well, as I´m already finished with the story... I just have to decide how much to give you. Now the thing´s getting more exciting...**~Key**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry stumbled and could see the water jumping at him. With a loud and soundly splash he fell into the creek. Sputtering and coughing Merry worked himself up again. Just as he had blinked away the water from his eyes he got a final glance at his cousin's moppy head. "STOP!" he yelled but to no avail. Pippin vanished into the woods. 

The forest was dark, cool and quiet. Pippin couldn't believe that he had actually just walked some hundred meters through the trees. There where no sounds. No birds singing, no whisper of the wind, even Merry´s voice, it seemed, didn't go through the wall of wood. He sighed pleased. Finally some adventurous place, without Merry bickering, his aunt and uncle lessoning him. Just comfortable silence. Some noise brought him back to his surrounding. He stopped and turned around. ´Hadn't he just heard a branch breaking?´ After a while the sound repeated itself. Merry seemed to catch up, Pippin mulled. As he heard the noise for a third time, he started to run again, but didn't make more then a couple of steps, as suddenly, out of nowhere, a root wrapped itself around his ankle and brought him to fall. He screamed in surprise, trying to catch his fall with his hands, but it was already too late. His head hit the stone before him on the ground hard. Pippin didn't even feel his head connecting with the stone. The last thought that ran through his head before he lost consciousness was ´It's tearing my leg!´ Then everything went black.

Merry stood still in the water, shivering slightly. "Foolish Took!" he grumbled, but his words had a slight tone of panic. He remembered his dad telling him stories about the old woods on the borders of Buckland. It was, as he was thinking about that, that he could hear a scream coming from the depths of the forest. "Pippin…" he whispered. "PIPPIN!" with two large steps he was out of the creek and on its opposite shore. He stopped shortly at the beginnings of the woods betting his chances. The scream didn't repeat itself, everything was quiet again but he knew that he had to go in there. With a shudder he wrapped his arms around himself taking the first step into the old forest. 

__

"Who are you?" "I don't know." "What do you want?" "I don't know." "Where do you come from?" "I don't know." The shadows around him repeated their question over and over again. Finally he put his hands over his ears crying: "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC by tomorrow...


	3. Twighlight

_Hello,_

_I´m back! Sorry for the "little" delay, but I´m making up for it and put on two chapters! The next one´s gonna go online on sunday. Thanks for the reviews "Ice Ember" and "Merry lad"  **~Key**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry walked cautiously in the twighlight between the trees. He could hear the wood cracking and whimpering. ´They already feel my presence.´ He thought feeling a little awkward. A sudden cold breeze let him shiver violently he still was soaking wet, but he went on. He knew this somehow. Everything was quite familiar, like he had been here before. Could this be? He didn't know why he was doing what he did next, clearing his throat he spoke out: "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, son of Saradoc. I'm asking for permission to walk through your property!" He waited for an answer and as he thought he wouldn't get one, finally a deep, bass voice sounded: "So you came back?!" Merry froze at these words. "I… I have to find my cousin." He whispered. There was silence for a long time, but finally the deep voice answered: "I can grant you time until sunset. When it gets dark I'm in no power to hold back the creatures that live here. You and your kin will be unprotected." Merry gulped. "Thank you." He managed to say. "Hurry Meriadoc, son of Saradoc."

~~~~~

Pippin woke up quivering. He felt an odd iron like taste in his mouth. With a small groan he flipped himself on his back and instantly regretted the movement as his head started throbbing in horrible pain and nausea and dizziness almost overwhelmed him. He vomited violently and almost drifted back into unconsciousness, as he remembered the bad dream that had woken him in the first place. Shadows, asking him questions, merciless and over and over and over again. He started to shake uncontrollably as he dug in his memory. With a shuddering breath he tried one last time to keep his fright down, but it didn't last long as he felt the shadows around him getting darker and more consistent and starting to move again.

~~~~~

Merry didn't know how far he had gone. It seemed like hours had passed, but he knew that everything was different in the old forest. Over and over again he had screamed for Pippin, now his throat was raw and still no sign of his cousin. Again he inhaled deeply and just wanted to call out the little one's name as he heard a muffled cry that seemed to come from everywhere. "Pippin!" Merry breathed and then started to run in the direction he thought that would be right.

~~~~~

_He couldn't breathe anymore. The shadows where strangling him, still asking questions. He never thought he could be scared that much. Then, suddenly the darkness moved, seemed to fly from the light. A moving light that came for his rescue. Pippin still couldn't breathe but hope flickered through him and some of his panic hid deep in a corner of his soul. The light was now over him, around him, in him. He could feel it's touch and comfort. Then suddenly the light vanished, leaving him in a dark and foggy land with no forms…_

He still felt someone's grasp around his arms, and now he could also hear noises, sounds that coaxed him. Angrily this someone started to shake him again, and finally he understood the words spoken to him: "Breathe! Come on! Pippin!" His eyes snapped open and with this the jinx upon him seemed to be broken. He didn't care that his eyes started to get wet, nor that he sobbed pitifully as he drew in breath after breath. Merry´s grip around his arms loosened and he felt himself suddenly in an embrace, sinking to ground slow and gentle. "Shhhhh…" Merry´s voice was right at his ear. "It's okay… I found you. Everything's gonna be alright. Shhhh." He felt his breath eventually even out and his lungs stop to hurt. Still sniffling slightly, he turned his face up, gazing at his cousin. Even this small movement sent gruel bolts of pain through all over his body, beginning at his head and ending at his ankles but what he found in his cousins eyes confused him. Usually he saw there ignorance, anger and arrogance. But now he saw Worry? Fright? Care? His gaze fell, and with no strength left, he let himself lean back into his cousin's chest. "I'm sorry…" he whispered and drifted back into nothingness. He never heard Merry answering him: "Me too Pip, me too."

~~~~~

He ran as fast as he ever had in his life, almost falling over the small body on the ground. He recognized him almost immediately. Pippin! His young cousin lay on his stomach, face down, unmoving. A root had itself wrapped around Pip's ankle tightly. Merry sank to his side, turning the little one gently around. As he pulled the knife his father had given to him when he was a six-year-old the roots suddenly loosened their grip around Pippin's ankle, giving him free. As he touched the smaller one's face he felt how cold he was, and finally he saw what he had missed the whole time. The rising and falling of Pippins chest. With a start he pulled the little hobbit into a sitting position, not caring about anything but rise him. "Pippin!" he screamed while starting to shake the lad. "Pippin!" With strength he didn't know he had, he pulled his cousin in a standing position shaking even harder, hearing Pippins teeth clatter. He was about to call him again loudly as the young one's eyes snapped open and he started to breathe or better to sob in air. Pippin's eyes filled with tears and Merry didn't know what else to do as to hug him close. He felt the reassuring up and down of Pippins chest and let himself slide down into a sitting position, taking Pippin with him and cradling him into his arms. Time passed and Pippins hard and fast gasps started to even out. Thousands of thoughts ran through Merry while he held the small body near to his. He was thrown back into present as he felt Pippin's eyes and as he returned the look Pippin weakly whispered: "I'm sorry…" then snuggled even closer and relaxed in his arms. 

He knew they couldn't stay for long, but he wanted to give him a few minutes break to regain his strength. So he just sat there, starting to rock back and fro and finally finding his voice to answer: "Me too Pip, me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_to the next chapter…_


	4. Remembrance

_*flashback*_

_He knew he was lost but didn't allow himself to panic. Even if he was about to just do that. "Why didn't I obey my father's words, staying outside this cursed forest." Fifteen year old Merry scolded himself. "Dad will kill me…" a loud cracking noise stopped him in his rambling. He whirled around to see what had caused it and froze. Before he even could move an inch he felt his ankles in an iron like grip. "NO!" He screamed, but to no avail. The shadows around him started to dance and came closer, encircled him and started to snarl: "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" "Where are you from?" "What are you?" Merry knew now that he had underestimated the danger of the Old Forest on the borders to Buckland. His dad had told him to stay out the woods since he was a small child. But Merry´s curiosity finally had gotten the better of him and he had disobeyed his father's words and went into the forest. He felt the roots around his ankles tighten and almost screamed as they scraped his skin. In despair he pulled the knife his father had given to him when he was a child. Before the small and silver blade could touch the roots they unwrapped themselves from its victim and crept back under the earth where they came from. Merry panted. With new courage he stood and screamed into the darkness around him: "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, son of Saradoc." The shadows swirled around him, trying to catch him, but didn't dare to. One last time the darkness got more consistent, then, like a bad dream, it vanished, just leaving the memory. Merry sighed exhausted, feeling drained as he had never felt before. He did one last staggering step, didn't manage to go on, his knees buckled and before he hit the ground he had passed out._

*****

As he sat there jostling Pippin in his arms he had a strange feeling of déjà vu but before he could grasp it it slipped away, hid behind other thoughts that where more important. He shrugged, decided it was time to wake Pippin and shook him again, this time more gentle to not hurt him any further. The Hobbit firstly didn´t react, but after Merry repeated his shaking and called him by his name he slowly opened his eyes. Drowsily Pippin looked up at him. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?" Merry asked in a low, worried voice. He watched Pippin carefully. Seconds passed but finally the small one shook his head slowly, then nodded and again shook his head. Merry stood, crossed his arms before his chest, shaking his head slightly. He knew exactly what the problem was. He bent down again, taking his cousins face in his hands and gently touched the gash on Pippins forehead. As he did so, Pippin flinched under his probing fingers and he frowned. "It´s pretty deep, that cut of yours. Are you feeling dizzy? Sick?" He asked, trying to get Pippins attention, but it was drawn somewhere behind him. He saw his cousins eyes widen in fear and through the dim twilight could see a reflection of movement in Pippins irises. Merry tensed. He remembered leaving the dagger somewhere on the ground in order to get Pippin on his feet. In one smooth and fast movement Merry let go of his cousin, stood and whirled around. But it was too late. His eyes met the gaze of the creature that had come up behind him, and he felt himself drown in those deep, black pools… 

*flashback*

_He fell. Deeper and deeper, faster and faster. "Where once was light now darkness rules." A voice whispered. "Where once was love, now grows hate and despair." The fall descended into tumbling and finally it seemed as if he was hovering. "Leave him, he´s no avail. Leave him, he´s NO AVAIL!!!" Merry´s eyes snapped open. With a painful gasp he inhaled. The last words of his dream seemed to still hang in to the air. Someone was with him. He felt a light and gentle touch as someone helped him sit, while he still heaved in breath after breath. As the dark dots that blurred his vision finally had vanished he took in his surroundings. Whispering voices filled the air, shadows danced all around him, not daring to touch him but not letting him through as well. He drew in one more shuddering breath, then turned around to meet the gaze of his saviour. He could have cried in relief as he met the gentle eyes of his father. With one sobbing sound he pressed himself at his dad who on the other side embraced him tightly. Minutes passed while Merry didn´t do anything else but breathe in the so well known scent of his father, feeling safe in his arms. "We have to go." His dad told him quietly. "We have to be out of here before night falls." Merry nodded hesitantly and withdrew his head from his fathers chest. Looking over the shoulder of the older Hobbit he would have screamed, but black pools with no irises already paralyzed him, drowning him, dragging him deep into the dark mists._

_*****_

"NOOO!" His heart missed a beat and his knees buckled. He felt drained and would have fallen if the scream hadn´t warned him not to do. With all his might he fought off the weariness and rose his head. Shadows danced around them, whispering, screeching. Pippin stood there in front of him, shielding him from the dark pools. His arms spread wide in an protective manner. It was him who had screamed. "Pip…" Merry could barely hear his own words. He could see his cousin tremble in fear but still stood his ground. Then Merry remembered and with panic starting to rise he found his voice: "Pippin! Don´t watch into his eyes!" But his words went unheard. Pippin suddenly jerked violently and fell to his knees. Startled Merry came to his feet and staggered forward, as something shiny caught his attention. "The Dagger!" he whispered. As fast as he could he dove for the silver blade and took it. It felt as if some strange kind of power flow through his whole being and with this new strength he turned to the dark creature that now was hunched over Pippins fallen form like a hyena over it´s prey. "He´s no avail!" He cried while rising his dagger and walking slowly and steady up to the creature. The head of the dark creature rose but didn´t move to release its prey. "He´s NO AVAIL!" Merry repeated his words, eyes now flashing threateningly. The dark one retreated. Unwillingly and slowly but it released Pippin from it´s deadly grip. Merry was at his side in an instant. Not letting his guard down for one moment he dragged Pippin backwards, farther away from their foe. "He´zzzz mine!" Merry´s blood froze as it spoke for the first time. "He isn´t your´s. I claim his life. I remember now, and I will NOT let you harm him in any way." The figure sniggered. "Zzzzo you remember, heir of Buckland?! You remember ALL whatzzz happened?" He could feel Pippin stir slightly in his grasp but didn´t let go of him. Yes, he remembered, he shuddered as yet again he dove into his memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_to be continued…_

**_~Key_******


	5. fight for the light

_Holla again!_

_Cool I got another feedback! Thanks to you... and I thought my story perhaps goes un-noted. How´s my english going, btw? A lot of gramma-faults? Or do you understand what I´m writing? *g* Okay, here we go again... Pippin and Merry!!! _**_~Key_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

_He knew he must be in the middle of a fight. He could hear voices screaming, arguing, calling. But he didn´t understand the words being spoken. He knew, however, that they fought about him. Groggily he tried to force his eyes to open, as he suddenly was pulled to his feet. " must go!" his wrapped up mind managed to understand, and he felt himself being dragged a few steps backwards, before he was laid down again. More struggles started right by his side, then a high pitched, brain-bursting shriek was heard and the light grew as bright, that even with his eyes still closed, he could see sharp shadows and tears started to trickle down his cheeks. The air grew hot and humid, almost to something to grip and just as he thought he couldn´t bear it any longer, the light subdued, and dark and cold crept back. Then he knew no more._

_*****_

"Please Pippin get to your feet, I can´t carry you come on now lad!" he pleaded, while he tried to get Pippin to stand. He felt the smaller Hobbit tremble under his hands, but was too occupied to watch the creature, to worry about it. "You´ll not leave this woods for good." The Dark-hooded sneered. "You wouldn´t dare" Merry spat back, although he didn´t feel any courage at all. Slowly his eyes turned to the darkening sky above them. He must get going. "Let us through!" He tried, "it´s not your time yet!" The figure opposite him laughed cruelly. "It´zzzzz always my time, Master Brandybuck!" And with that the creature advanced at him. Merry let go of Pippin as the Snarl attacked. With a surprised yelp he felt himself being pushed to the ground, the dagger flew out of his hand, and suddenly a heavy weight pinned him to the ground. The Snarl was sitting on top of him. 

All he could feel was cold. His skin growing numb, where the creature touched him, his breath coming in small gasps. It was as if the figure drained him of all warmth, bodily as well as emotionally. The world he started to fall in, was dark, and bottomless. 

~~~~~

Pippin felt himself being pushed again. He hated being pushed and so he opened his eyes angrily. He felt weak and tired, but still he managed to look up and search for the person who´d pushed him. He saw Merry lying on the ground and some shadow sitting on his chest and all memories of the past hours flooded back. With a loud less gasp he pushed himself up to his knees and tried to stand. His legs felt like porridge and his heart felt like it was going to burst, but he wouldn´t, couldn´t let Merry down, could he? His attention was drawn to some small, shiny something almost hidden by the leaves on the ground. He swayed as he bent down to grasp it. It was Merry´s dagger. He felt suddenly better. The small and sharp silvery blade in his hands gave him some sort of assurance that everything was going to be alright. Slowly he turned back to the creature, still sitting on top of his cousin in a odd and hunched position. Without any noise he crept up at the back of the beast, rising the dagger. He didn´t give his actions any second thought but brought down the blade deep into the back of their enemy. 

~~~~~

Merry felt himself being cruelly ripped back from the dark abyss he had been drifted to. An unearthy screech echoed through the dark mists, dying down after a while, only to be replaced by an unbearable light and warmth. He felt as if he´d burn. Every inch of his skin was on fire. He convulsed under this pure, and unmerciful heat and as he was sure he would die, the light suddenly grew more gentle and comforting. Relaxing to the coolness that now replaced the radiating heat he gave in into the darkness that crept back to his mind. Just before he drifted off he thought he would feel a gentle touch.

~~~~~

Pippin couldn´t hold back a scream so shocked he was at what happened as he brought down the knife. The creature screeched in unbearable agony. Jumping to its feet, turning around and smashing the small Hobbit who had wounded him into the next tree. Pippin felt the arm of the creature connect with his upper body, his feet losing ground and finally crashing forcefully into one of the stems. He felt something inside of him crack and an excruciating pain shot from his shoulder in every fiber of his body. He slid down, only half aware of what was happening and saw with some utter kind of amazement that the dagger still stuck in the back of the dark one. Still screaming and screeching the creature started for the little one again, but never finished what he wanted to do. It was as if time froze, as the beast stopped dead, bent his head back, so that the hood fell off and squealed painfully one last time. Pippin saw the odd twisted features of the creature. If its skin had been fair, it could have been a Hobbit. Staring at the almost black-skinned figure he saw it falling to its knees. Accusing, dark, misty eyes locking with his, trying again to take his energy, to make him numb. But its power was broken, with one last shuddered breath, the monster fell and at the same moment bright light started to fill the small clearing. Heat rose and Pippin had to close his eyes against the agonizing light. Soon enough his skin started to burn and even with his eyes closed he could see the sharp shadows of trees all around him and still the light grew more and more intense. He couldn´t breathe properly, and just as he was about to pass out, the light started to die down into a gentle glimmer. He laid motionless, slumped against the tree, his eyes shut tightly and drew in the cool night air afraid of what he would see when he finally found the courage to open them. As he preyed open his lids, he saw the empty clearing, alit from a pale, and full moon high above the trees on the night sky. Everything was quiet and peaceful. No shadows dancing, no creature attacking, almost as if nothing of it all had happened. In relief he felt tears starting to fall down his face. He sat there several minutes just weeping like a little child. Then, slowly started to half crawl, half drag himself toward the unmoving figure on the other side of the clearing. Every bone and muscle of his whole body hurt and his shoulder felt as if on fire. He was dizzy and felt drained and empty of all his ever-present energy. As he arrived at the side of his cousin, he saw the slow rising and falling of his chest and with a small sob, he curled up beside Merry´s body and letting the darkness finally take him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_to be continued...._

_Well? What do you think? Let me know..._


	6. In the End you always get

Hello! Thanks again for reading and feedbacking!

Well, this is the last chapter... but it hasn´t to be the last story. I hope you liked my turn on the Old Forest and Pippin and Merry´s friendship.

Ciao**, ~Key**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

... what you deserve!

Merry awoke slowly. He could hear birds singing, the whisper of the wind in the leaves and felt someone nestled beside him. With a jolt he opened his eyes staring into the bright blue sky. 

The memory of the events of the previous night flooded back, as he sat up fast and looked down beside him. Pippin was still curled up into a tight ball, breathing evenly. Merry could see the various bruises and cuts on his small cousin's face and arms. Even in his sleep he had wrapped his right arm protectively around his left. Merry´s face darkened as he saw in what an odd and sick ankle the arm was in. 

A small whimper brought him back to the now and then and he gently touched the youngster and called him: 

"Pippin! Hey Pip! Come on, you´ve to wake up now. We need to go home. Pippin!" 

With a small, painful yelp Pippin opened his eyes and stared up blearily where Merry was glooming down at him. A short moment he seemed disoriented, then the confusion fell from his face, and was replaced by tears. 

"Is it gone Merry?" he asked his voice nothing but a quivering whisper. 

Merry smiled fondly down, put his arm under Pippins neck and gently helped him into a sitting position without hurting his injured arm. Slowly nodding throughout this action he finally answered: 

"Yes Pippin, it´s gone. It´s day now, and it will not come back to harm you…" 

"It´s evil. It wanted to kill us and it was all dark and, and… it hurt you… and I found the dagger and as I slashed it… it… it…" Pippin stopped his babbled stutters and asked instead: "What was it Merry? You knew, didn´t you?" He remembered the call with that Merry had tried to stop him to go into the forest. 

Merry shrugged. "I know the woods. I live here, remember?" 

It didn´t answer Pippins question, but the throbbing pain in his body made Pippin numb to the distraction. He tried hard not to show he hurt but couldn´t manage to keep his limbs from shaking. 

Merry´s eyes grew suddenly more worried. He saw Pippin starting to shiver, as he wouldn´t be able to hold his own weight any longer. He placed a hand at Pippins back, trying to support him and almost jumped as the smaller Hobbit hissed in pain at his actions. Merry stiffened. 

"You´re hurt." He stated the obvious. 

Pippin tried to snicker but it came out as a gasp. "Stupid Brandybuck!" he uttered. 

This time Merry didn´t get annoyed, even a small smile came across his features before the worry replaced it again. He then slowly lifted Pippin´s shirt to get the real extend of the injuries of his cousin and winced. Where Pippin had connected with the tree the colour of his skin had turned in to nasty blacks, blues and violets. It must hurt horribly. He felt his eyes burn as he tried to control his feelings

"How did it happen Pippin?" he asked hoarsly. 

There was a long pause, but finally a small voice answered: "It threw me into a tree…" 

Sighing deeply Merry removed his cloak, folding it to use it as a pillow and eased Pippin gently down. As he stood he started to talk again: 

"Listen, my dear cousin. I´ve got to fetch help. I don´t believe you can make it …" 

at this point he was interrupted by a harsh "No!" of Pippin. 

His brow rose as the lad tried to sit up again. "Don´t! Merry, please…" he started to stutter, "… don´t leave me alone in the woods. I´ll make it… I just…" Pippin was about to burst into tears again in his despair, but Merry´s eyes suddenly grew gentle and he smiled.

"… on the other side," he continued his interrupted sentence: "my dad will already have a search-party out, looking for us. He bent down again, removed the folded cloak from the ground and with a soft and light movement positioned himself at the same place. 

He then embraced Pippin from behind, easing him down, so that he was leaning against his chest in an half sitting half lying position but carefully watched out to not move or touch Pippins hurt shoulder. 

Soothingly he whispered in the small ones ear. "I´m gonna stay, okay? I gonna stay here, Pippin do you hear?" 

A slight nod and some further weight on his chest told Merry that Pippin had understood and started to relax. 

He now used his cloak as a blanket for Pippin and himself and a long silence between the two fell, finally interrupted by Merry who decided to tell Pippin what he know about the dark hooded figure they had encountered the previous night. 

Softly he spoke: "Once a long time ago, there where Hobbits who lived in the "Old Forest". But one day the trees started to live, to grow larger and higher… but as well they started to get evil. They didn´t grow leaves and their wood went dark. 

They talked to each other, telling them stories about how bad people treated them, how they hurt and killed them and started to fight back. However, soon after the Hobbits who lived the forest started to get evil themselves. They started to turn as the woods. 

Getting dark and hairless, evil and careless. They stopped working on the fields, stopped eating and just were shadows of the Hobbits they once used to be." 

At that point of his story he could hear Pippin mumbling something incoherently and smiled. 

"And that´s how my grand-grand-grand-grand-Father Marlo Brandybuck, met them as he got lost on his search for a new home. He named them _"Snarls"_ and since then every Brandybuck was told about the hazardous, deadly creatures in the "Old Forest" and we keep it a secret. No other Hobbits know about the Snarls. Well, no other Hobbits but you…" 

Just then he recognized for the first time the even rising and falling of Pippin´s chest that indicated that his cousin, HIS small cousin slept. 

He grinned as he felt Pippin snuggle against him and watched the small one sleeping a while. Just before he himself fell asleep he whispered: "We are the keepers of the wood. You know Pippin? And now you´re one of us..." 

That´s how his father found them hours later.

*~*~*~*

EPILOGUE

(Days later)

"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Peregrin Took! If I can lay my hands on you I´ll strangle you both!" 

The roar of Saradoc Brandybuck sounded through the hole. 

A pair of giggles could been heard and soon after two pair of fast Hobbit-feet ran down the hall, a door was shut close and a relieved sigh followed from more giggles could be heard. 

"Did you see his face?" A high boyish voice asked. "It was too much to keep quiet." The other voice said. "Yeah! The look as he felt the honey… and how he stood…" there was more laughing. "His own fault! Eating the last piece of pie and let it look like you did it!" 

Their hands met in midair… but the fun ended as the younger one gasped in pain. 

Merry was at his side in an instant. "You okay?" he asked. 

A slow nod told him that he wasn´t. "Come on, lets get you back to bed, then. Enough of excitement for today, hu?" 

Another nod and no complain let him know that this was the right decision. Slowly he led Pippin back to his bed and helped him climb in. The Hobbit laid down drained, but his eyes watched Merry very alive. 

"You tell it again Merry?" he asked. Merry rolled his eyes but smiled wide and did as he was pleaded. Sitting down on the bed beside his cousin he sighed deeply but started the story again: 

"Once upon a time, there where two Hobbit-lads who got lost in the "Old forest" It was then that they stumbled over one old and evil creature, called a Snarl, who wanted to eat them alive. But one of them, the mighty and courageous Peregrin "Pippin" Took..."

****

END


End file.
